An example of known techniques of reducing noise of an outdoor cooling unit in a vehicle air-conditioning apparatus is proposed as a vehicle heat-exchange module “in which a fan unit is provided at the downstream side of a rectangular heat exchanger, and the fan unit is provided with a shroud having a bell-mouth and an annular opening, a propeller fan that is disposed in the annular opening, and a fan motor that rotationally drives the propeller fan, the fan unit is a unit having a single-fan configuration in which motor input power is at a predetermined level or less, and the propeller fan is provided with two sets of winglets that are respectively constructed upright, with a prescribed gap therebetween in the radial direction, along the circumferential direction on both a pressure surface and a suction surface of the root side of the blades” (see, for example, Patent Literature 1).
The vehicle heat-exchange module in Patent Literature 1, which has the above-described configuration, is described as being capable of suppressing separation of airflow and a turbulent flow caused by a separated air flow moved in the radial direction by the centrifugal force and preventing a deterioration of the aerodynamic performance and an increase in noise.